Speeding Cars
by Orihara Kanra
Summary: "Are you crying?" Jake asked, his breath shallow. A smile bloomed on his face, despite the pain wracking his body. Dirk swallowed, trying to keep his already flowing tears at bay. "No, it's just raining, very hard." Jake smiled again. "Then don't let it rain for me." Character death, OOC, short, Sadstuck, may continue


_**Speeding Cars**_

WARNINGS: Character death, OOC characters, Sadstuck, short, etc.

Standard disclaimer applies.

I really have no idea where this came from. I don't even like sadstuck, so I'm just as confused as some of you may be. This was written rather hastily by a freshman high school student late at night, and was not checked over by a beta of any sort, so please forgive me for any mistakes and notify me if you find any. It's very short, yes, but I spent a good hour and a half on it, if you could actually believe it.

Please review!

_Page Break_

Jake English had to admit that today had turned out to be a rather wonderful day. Even though he had woken up expecting the day to be as miserable as the weather, the skies had cleared up to let the sun shine brightly though the few clouds left and Jake's mood had considerably brightened along with it.

He found himself humming as he walked back to his shared apartment from the grocery store, swinging the bags along with the beat of the song. It was a somewhat sad one, but Jake couldn't keep himself from liking it. He had just reached the chorus when he saw his boyfriend and roommate across the street, waving slightly with a small smile.

"Dirk!" he said, picking up his pace to cross the crowded street. His bright smile morphed into a frown when the blonde's turned into a horrific expression of shock. "What—"

A loud horn blasted into Jake's ear before a massive truck plowed into him, sending him flying off his feet and into the air, only to smash down onto the paved road with a sickening _crack_.

_Page Break _

Everything was fuzzy. Different voices filtered through his ears, washing around in his mind before spilling out and letting more in. Dirks stood out, though, and even though Jake was sure he wasn't lucid, he knew that his boyfriend was kneeling next to him.

"Dirk…" Jake coughed out; blood dripping from his mouth as the pain finally caught up to him and came out with a small, dazed cry. The blonde's hands tightened over his shoulders, and Jake could just barely feel little droplets of water falling onto his face.

"Rain…?"

"Yes, Jake," Dirk finally spoke, his voice cracking almost unnoticeably, "It's raining, very hard."

Jake smiled slightly, feeling the pain lessening ever so slowly and his body growing lighter with every breath. He weakly lifted his hand to Dirk's cheek and said drowsily, "I love you."

Dirk's hands tightened again, "I love you too. You're going to be all right, okay? The ambulance is almost here. You're going to be okay."

"Are you crying?" The reply was so hazy and light that it forced more tears down his cheeks, but Dirk forced himself to reply.

"No," he said, his voice cracking louder this time, "Remember? It's raining."

Jake smiled again. "Then don't let it rain for me."

His eyes closed again, and Dirk shook the Englishman's shoulders in an attempt to wake him. His breathing was slower by the minute, and the blonde found himself desperate to save the man he loved.

"Love… you…"

More tears fell and, no matter how hard he tried, Dirk couldn't stop. Small tracks were left on Jake's pale, snow colored skin from when he had been crying only seconds ago, but now he had stopped, shallowly breathing and wheezing out. He was still smiling that stupid little grin that he always had on, and Dirk could hardly speak.

"I… I love you too…"

With that one last statement, he leaned down and kissed Jake as softly as he could.

Seconds later, when the paramedics arrived, Dirk let go and laid the still man gently on the ground. He stood and walked away, heading towards his apartment where he would stay for several days, wallowing in guilt, until his brother or friends would find him.

Behind him, the paramedic checking Jake's vital signs made a sign to another waiting by the ambulance and minutes later the body was loaded into the truck on a gurney, covered in a snow white sheet.

Dirk still couldn't stop crying.


End file.
